


恋爱サーキュレーション

by Endodeoxyribonuclease



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endodeoxyribonuclease/pseuds/Endodeoxyribonuclease
Summary: 出于某种心态，托尔维斯把米莱希安软禁了（。）。





	1. Still

　　又来了。  
　　在凌晨的时候响起的脚步和盔甲碰撞的声音，停在门外犹豫不前地停顿少顷，以及最后拧开把手，旋开木门的动作——  
　　每当这些相继踏来，待在房间里无所事事的米莱西安就会知道：托尔维斯过来向他报告最近的情况了。  
　　“已经起来了吗，莫尔顿？”  
　　骑士例行询问了一句，随意得仿佛并没有打算得到回答。在看到对方点了点头后，也是一边露出笑容，一边走进屋内，轻轻地将盾牌和剑放在了地上，然后将锐利的视线投向米莱西安，以那种轻快的、又微妙保持了严肃的语气开始：“那么，在早餐开始前，先由我把最近的事情说一下吧。”  
　　托尔维斯开始向米莱希安汇报最近发生的林林总总，就像莫尔顿是他的上司一样。整个过程拿捏得恰到好处，将新的进展和困境一一道来又不会显得冗长无趣，更重要的是，透露出来的情报清晰明了：目前骑士团还可以解决一切状况，米莱西安继续保持这个状态是最安全的。  
　　在说完情况之后，托尔维斯停顿了片刻，对米莱西安开玩笑道：“亚特非常担心你，还好艾薇琳阻止了他再次犯错，才没有再被关禁闭。我被拜托一定要来问问你的状况如何。怎么样，在这里住得习惯吗？”  
　　“还好。”米莱西安面上毫无波澜地答道。  
　　“那就好，”托尔维斯夸张地欣慰感叹，又收起了笑容，盯着对方看了好一会儿才继续询问，“……没有别的要说的吗？莫尔顿。”  
　　仿佛是在回报他刚才的沉默，米莱西安也保持了同样时间——甚至更长时间的安静，也一如既往平静地直视着托尔维斯。  
　　“还没有。”他这么回答。  
　　在得到回答的同时，托尔维斯垂下了目光，仿佛叹了口气。隔了好一会儿，才勾起唇角，让笑容回到了脸上。  
　　“那么我还有些事情要去做，先走一步了。好好休息。”  
　　托尔维斯往后退了几步，重新拿起自己的武器，走出门外。  
　　一切由微小的改变开始。  
　　最初只是行动时的分组产生了变化，然后变成了完全分开的行动，最后是被托尔维斯告知潜藏危险，需要“被保护起来”。  
　　“不需要吧？”当时米莱西安这么回答，立刻遭到了反对。  
　　“之前说过，这种事情的后果即使是米莱西安也不容小觑，”托尔维斯皱着眉头解释，又朝对方露出苦笑，“另外，虽然口头说是保护你，但其实是防止意外保护我们。这么说很自私，可是……希望你能配合。”  
　　米莱西安当然同意了，他一向在这种问题上轻易退步。只要重点是保证他人安全，好像他自己如何无所谓一样。  
　　于是就变成了现在的状况，唯一做的与修炼有关的事就只是在阿维卡升起时感受体内魔力环的流动，还因为并没有魔力损耗的情况而毫无用处。毕竟这里除了这件屋子和门外的树就没有东西能让他当做目标去砸火球流星，能交流的人只有每隔一段时间会出现的托尔维斯，连缔结契约的宠物也被告知“最好不要召唤”。  
　　米莱希安被软禁了起来，然而到底发生了什么，只有托尔维斯自己知道。  
　　像是藤蔓一样缓慢包裹整个思维的念头和冲动，一步步缠绕上来，将人勒紧，死死锁住。  
　　不满足这个愿望的话，头脑会晕眩，胸口会窒息，手脚会沉重。  
　　——毕竟是被藤蔓缠住了。  
　　这么感受着眩晕窒息和下坠感，托尔维斯对用仿佛会发亮的眼睛看着自己的米莱西安说:“希望你能配合（我）。”  
　　那双眼睛在看着什么的时候总是十分直接且专注，连带着毫无波澜的神情也像只是因为这份专注而空白一样。仿佛他所见的一分一毫都不会放过。那是一双会让人被注视时喉咙干渴的眼睛。  
　　然后莫尔顿答应了。  
　　眩晕和窒息都立刻消失了，但下坠感依然存在。但不再是手脚沉重，只是心脏和肠胃被向下拉扯着。  
　　忍受着理智的鞭笞，托尔维斯同时继续将谎言编织进日常信息里，以此享受藤蔓松开束缚的轻松。他仿佛醉酒之人，头脑恍惚又无端愉快，肆意妄为并且不计后果。  
　　但是每次走进这间屋子就像踏入淤泥一样，呼吸困难，扩开胸腔的动作无比艰难。  
　　“……有些事情，我认为既然莫尔顿已经知道，也不需要再隐瞒了。”  
　　在又一次的例行见面后，托尔维斯终于是无法忍受地提起了这个话题。而米莱西安只是像没听懂一样朝他看了过来。  
　　“让你住在这里，只是我个人的私欲。”  
　　骑士终于又把手中的武器握出了响声，这原本会让自己的紧张暴露的行为早在欺瞒开始后不久就被改掉了，现在却又重新出现。皮革的摩擦和金属的碰撞，明明异常细微的声响，在托尔维斯听来却是刺耳无比。但现在他没有心思去抑制小动作，只是一边羞愧到低下头握紧身前的武器一边坦白自己的罪状。  
　　“虽然这种心思非常奇怪，我自己也无法解释。但我的确，希望能独占莫尔顿。”  
　　即使这么做让他比之前被缠绕时更加感到窒息和眩晕，皱紧了眉头，连睫毛都在颤抖，托尔维斯依然继续着诉说。  
　　“从让你和我一起行动开始就有这种念头了，因为不能抑制自己，所以一步步放纵到了这个地步。  
　　“虽然想解释我自己没有恶意，但也已经是变相软禁了。  
　　“你已经察觉到了却保持沉默，也是希望我能自己坦白吧。所以……抱歉。  
　　“希望你能待在这里确保安全这类话，都是谎言。”  
　　托尔维斯终于又抬起视线与米莱西安对视着，表情也从自我剖析时的软弱和悔恨改变了。  
　　“非常抱歉。”  
　　“没关系。”米莱西安回答，轻轻巧巧得就像当初他答应托尔维斯留在这里时。  
　　也是这个同时，托尔维斯发现对方的眼睛格外明亮，他原本以为只是因为半神化或是在阳光下才会将橙色的虹膜映得格外浅淡，到现在才发现对方的眼睛原本就是流金一样的琥珀色。  
　　“接下来，我们立场交换就好。”  
　　米莱西安这么说着，终于露出了非常细小的笑容，甚至伸过手来按住了托尔维斯的盾牌盾牌边缘：“你在这里待着，直到我说可以离开。”  
　　  
　　指针转过最后一度，钟声响起，一下又一下，甚至盖过了敦巴伦广场上的喧闹。  
　　托尔维斯看着莫尔顿·沃尔兹牵着马慢悠悠地走过自己面前，到钟声完全落下的那一刻，又倒退了回来。  
　　或许是错觉，又可能是因为两个人之间相差了一个台阶的高度，托尔维斯觉得这次见面的米莱西安比之前还要矮小，连那张仅仅只是抬起头、面无表情看着他的脸也显得更为年幼。  
　　或许也不是错觉，能随意转生的米莱希安这次选择了更小的年龄也说不定。  
　　“午安。”托尔维斯打了个招呼。  
　　“……午安。”莫尔顿一如既往、不给别的回答地这么说道。  
　　而托尔维斯已经习惯了和这位米莱西安打交道，他一边拉开笑容一边从手中变戏法地抽出一摞牌，举到了莫尔顿的胸前：“要来抽张牌吗？”  
　　“为什么这么做？”米莱西安如善从流地拿走一张牌后提问，倒是一眼也没看自己抽的牌面。  
　　有时候托尔维斯也不能很好地适应他的目光，没有波动也非死气沉沉，既不是要夺走什么也不是要刺透什么，甚至不带审视目的，就只是一束独独看着你的视线。不仅让人喉咙干渴，也让人头皮发麻。  
　　“嗯……为了做个表演前的事先演练？那么我猜是梅花A，是吗？”  
　　“……不是，”莫尔顿终于瞟了手里那张牌一眼，顺便将手上的缰绳多绕了两圈，防止那匹马跑得太远，又很快看了回来，“你在这里做什么？”  
　　换了种说法又把问题抛了出来，穿着一身简便又随意的魔术师服饰、在敦巴伦广场装作路人的阿尔卑德组组长这么想到。他眨了眨眼睛露出微笑来。  
　　“监视你的行动——之类的。”  
　　“……”  
　　米莱西安陡然陷入沉默，脸色说不上立刻糟糕起来，却很明显他整个人被托尔维斯这么直白的话打得懵了。每当看到莫尔顿露出这种神色，托尔维斯就不由自主笑得格外开怀。说是他十分恶劣也好，但的确，这种时刻将米莱西安显得相当可爱。  
　　明明已经经历过那么多事情，却会连最基本的打探情报也不会。遇到不擅长应付的状况也是连伪装都没有。要托尔维斯形容这样的米莱西安，他不想用“强大”也不想用“天真”，大概最后会选择“纯粹”去概括吧。  
　　“开个玩笑，哈哈，”托尔维斯很快解释，伸出手去抽过了米莱西安的牌，腕部翻转过后，两指间的牌就变成了一朵还滴着水珠的花。他将花放在了米莱西安的手上，“那么，作为致歉以及感谢配合表演，我将她献给你。”  
　　米莱西安拿着那朵花的表情显得迷茫又犹豫，和平时所表现的冷静毫无联系，托尔维斯简直怀疑这一切都是这过于阳光灿烂的午间带给自己的错觉罢了。毕竟喧哗声这一刻仿佛离他们很远。  
　　就在莫尔顿要再问些什么的时候，又突然转过脸看向了城门的方向，刚刚稍有变化的表情也再度收起。托尔维斯一同望去的时候，只发现了有两个朝着他们招手的身影。  
　　“你的朋友吗？”  
　　米莱西安点了点头：“我先走了。”  
　　“那改日再见。”  
　　托尔维斯在莫尔顿的身影完全消失在视野里后，翻出了对方刚刚抽的那张扑克牌。——小丑。  
　　他失望地摇摇头，将它放了回去。  
　　  
　　  
　　如果不会离开就好了。  
　　配合他继续表演，即使漏洞百出也并不停止。  
　　不会遇到危险，也不需要去学会应对方法。  
　　如果没有地方可去，也没有别的人可以交流。  
　　如果……

　　托尔维斯从这些唠唠叨叨塞满耳道的话语包围之中惊醒。  
　　他猛然睁开眼，吸进一大口空气，仿佛溺水之人刚被救起。  
　　窗外的阳光已经非常明亮了，透过破旧的布帘照进这间空荡荡的屋子来，但没什么温度。他同时察觉到“自己一觉睡到了中午”和“虽然不热但他出了一身汗”这两件事。  
　　这是被莫尔顿反过来软禁的第二周。  
　　他的武器就立在门口，盾抵剑，剑靠墙，和别的死物毫无区别地躺着。托尔维斯想走的话随时可以，但米莱西安在当时给出了警告。  
　　“我可以离开却没有这么做，所以相同的，你也不可以。”  
　　骑士根本不记得自己那时候说了些什么，事后想起来根本连是否同意了都不知道，但既然已经被缴械了，也没什么可多讨论的。他本来就应该承担后果，接下惩罚。留有顾虑不过是因为托尔维斯还需要继续调查先知者的行踪，向团长随时汇报情况。  
　　逃跑会有什么后果？或许什么后果都不会有。毕竟是自己单方面的……  
　　托尔维斯想到这一层，突然又感到了那股熟悉的窒息感，仿佛脖颈被人掐住，肋骨被挤压。更加糟糕的是，那些藤蔓有了尖刺和说话的能力。它们刺进皮肤流出血来，一旦开口就再也不肯停下，重复重复再重复，音量提高提高再提高。  
　　米莱西安走掉了。  
　　他回去有人的生活了。  
　　快去用谎言把他带回来。  
　　快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去快去。  
　　他在泥潭里被那些絮语的枝条向下拽去，阴冷的淤泥终于盖过了头顶，除了这些病态的呢喃和叫喊什么也听不到。  
　　托尔维斯再次睁开眼睛的时候，已经是黄昏时分了，整个室内都充溢着那种接近夜晚的温柔和宁静。  
　　四周依然悄然无声，他可以很清楚地听到自己的呼吸声。在这时候，他才发现床边背对他坐着的莫尔顿。黑发和同色的长袍被落日的余晖涂上温暖的橘色，因为感受到托尔维斯起身的动作正侧过来看他。  
　　那双眼睛也被黄昏的颜色浸透了，原本只是明亮纯然，现在终于透出了暖色系应有的温柔。当然只是错觉，和那个午间莫尔顿对他送去的花展现出迷茫和犹豫一样的，因为自身的心情而多做的猜测和比喻罢了。  
　　但就是因为这个内心附加的过多形容，让托尔维斯的思绪平静了下来。  
　　“……我……”  
　　托尔维斯张嘴吐出一个音节就沉默了，实话实说就是他不知道该说什么，脑海里一片空白又像塞满了东西，空虚又拥挤，似乎死过一次的迷茫。  
　　倒不是说他知道死过一次是什么感受。  
　　“你被先知的异质神圣之力污染了，”莫尔顿开口道，声音很小，相当在适合寂静的空间里出现，“为了让我不妨碍他们，想限制我的行动，所以挑了亚凡骑士团的最强骑士下手。”  
　　他看见托尔维斯惊讶又疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，顿了顿才继续说话。  
　　“你的独占心理只是他们给的暗示强化后的结果，不是你的本心。刚才已经解决了。”  
　　“是吗……怎么解决的？……和潘妮那时候一样？”  
　　“……对。和灵魂对话，进去看到了你的记忆，之后解决的。”  
　　“意思是莫尔顿进到我的精神世界了？什么都看到了？”  
　　“……”  
　　托尔维斯看着对方尴尬地点点头，最后又挤出一句“对不起”，久违地感到了愉快。但很快他收敛了想要翘起唇角的冲动。  
　　“请保密吧，对那些事情。”托尔维斯说。  
　　“……嗯。”  
　　“非常感谢。”  
　　莫尔顿对着他张了张嘴，最后还是保持了沉默，没有说出心中的疑惑。  
　　四周还是最开始的寂静，鸟鸣虫啼依旧不存在。只有阳光肯钻进这间屋子。  
　　无论这个时候还是那个时候，他们都远离喧嚣。  
　　


	2. 踽踽而行

　　托尔维斯觉得膝盖很痛，好像中了一箭。  
　　因为卡兹文突然说：“我早就开始怀疑你了。”  
　　他当时正在晒肉干，也没穿着盔甲，只套了红色的中衣和白色的外褂。刚把肉挂上绳子，就听到背后传来卡兹文冷冰冰的话语，托尔维斯不由得停下动作转头去看阿尔赫林的组长到底什么状况：“……啊？”  
　　“就是你吧，”卡兹文咄咄逼人地往前走了一步，“逼走修安和洛根……擅自包下了这周的伙食！”  
　　“呃……不，”托尔维斯不太能跟上卡兹文的思维，但他觉得自己好像被卷进了什么不得了的事情里，亚凡骑士团再一次出现叛徒般严重，“你一定误会了什么。”  
　　“那你在干什么？”卡兹文神色冷漠。  
　　“你应该知道这个叫做晒肉干？”托尔维斯指了指那几块新挂上去的腌肉，随即又摆出很善解人意的微笑，“不知道也没事，毕竟你也不用关心这……”  
　　“你还想狡辩吗！”卡兹文怒不可遏。  
　　“我狡辩了什么？”托尔维斯觉得对方不可理喻。  
　　“……”  
　　“……我只是跟着莫尔顿了解了怎么晒肉干。之前虽然停下了学习厨艺这件事，光是找个合适的地方晒肉干我还是能胜任的……”托尔维斯看卡兹文安静了下来，就开始慢慢解释，一副好耐心的样子，“毕竟我也还没闲到可以做饭的地步。”  
　　“但只有你的厨艺能遭到这种地步，前几天我也看到你在厨房周围徘徊。”卡兹文也摆上了自己的理由，不肯放弃。  
　　“不，还有潘妮。”托尔维斯理智冷静地补充。  
　　“你又想诬陷她！”  
　　“这个‘又’是怎么回事！？”  
　　“别岔开话题！”  
　　“……理智点，卡兹文，”托尔维斯深呼吸几次，忍着把肉甩到卡兹文脸上的冲动，“能告诉我你到底吃了什么吗？”  
　　“清炖使徒皮，红烧触角。”  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　“…………”  
　　卡兹文冷静了片刻，丢下一句“你等着”，转身走了。  
　　托尔维斯什么也没说，只是觉得膝盖痛心很累。

 

　　“我觉得，卡兹文和我还没有解开误会。”  
　　托尔维斯正和莫尔顿促膝长谈，莫尔顿促膝，托尔维斯单方面长谈。  
　　“为什么他对我总有莫名其妙的敌意？……也不算敌意，总之他并不那么信任我。我以为之前对抗先知的时候，他已经选择相信我了。毕竟那时候他保护了我，我也因为这点非常感激他，”托尔维斯皱着眉滔滔不绝，“这阵子也没出什么问题……他却突然指证是我抢了洛根和修安的工作，给他吃红烧使徒皮。我怎么会料理那么高级的东西呢？连煮拉面我都不会。他却一口咬定就是我做的。”  
　　莫尔顿给了他一个眼神示意自己的确在听，又低下头继续往谱子上填音符。  
　　“你觉得呢？莫尔顿，”托尔维斯不放过任何一个拯救自闭米莱希安的机会，向他提问，“卡兹文是怎么想的？”  
　　才涂了两个音就被点名回答问题的米莱希安想了想：“他觉得你正常得不太正常。”  
　　“……”托尔维斯愣了一愣，“莫尔顿，保持和人交流是非常必要的。否则我们就会失去正常的表达能力……”  
　　莫尔顿吐出一口气，一边点头接受托尔维斯的教育一边继续填谱子，决定不跟他说这是以前卡兹文亲口告诉他的。或者说他在后悔回答托尔维斯的问题。填完后把笔一收，谱子递到了托尔维斯的面前。  
　　“嗯？写好了？”托尔维斯则是立刻捧场，看着谱子的眼睛都要亮一些，原本因为给莫尔顿建议而严肃起来的脸也立刻绽开了笑容，“真厉害，不愧是莫尔顿。那我们现在就开始吗？”  
　　莫尔顿点了点头，把长笛贴在了唇下，然后开始慢慢地吹奏。他这次选的曲子比较悠扬，听着很让人放松。吹完一小节莫尔顿就停了下来，示意托尔维斯来一次。阿尔卑德组的组长也拿着一把长笛将它贴在唇边，米莱希安的目光细细扫了一遍他的姿势，伸出手抬了抬托尔维斯的手肘，收获对方一个有些尴尬的笑容。  
　　从长笛中很快流泻出相同的曲调，托尔维斯一直是个天赋很高又肯下功夫的学徒。

 

　　托尔维斯犹豫了两天，还是决定告诉卡兹文这阵子做饭的是图德南的好伙伴，亚凡骑士团的好帮手，莫尔顿·沃尔兹。  
　　“如果你再吃到清蒸……使徒皮和红烧触角，大概是有人交给他的食材就是这些。”然后他不想再自己动手收集食材，所以放弃挣扎直接用了这些玩意儿。  
　　托尔维斯尽量含蓄地这么跟卡兹文讲，希望对方能领悟真正的罪魁祸首是谁。  
　　“是清炖，”卡兹文脸上没什么表情，“清蒸是你才会做的口味。”  
　　托尔维斯觉得膝盖很痛，但是他还是保持微笑：“……就算这样吧。卡兹文，我希望你以后能相信我。”  
　　“我很相信你，”卡兹文也不反驳，只是皱了皱眉，“只是你嫌疑太大了。”  
　　“是你……”托尔维斯有些愤怒地抬高了声音，很快又压住了，整句话都压回了肺里，变成了一团沉甸甸的废气，“我到底做了什么呢？”  
　　“很多。主要还是饭太难吃了，令人印象深刻。”卡兹文回答。  
　　托尔维斯无奈地看了他一眼，好像刚才那句话并不是在问卡兹文，更不需要得到回答。他还有一大堆报告要写，还要练习长笛，晒肉干，最近出现的新敌人也很棘手。事情太多了，他感到疲惫，不想和卡兹文争论了。  
　　倒不是说他讨厌卡兹文现在这态度，相反的，他很满意现在卡兹文有事就说的状况。  
　　坦诚的争吵总比猜疑要好。  
　　又跟卡兹文聊了几句近况，交换了彼此的情报后，他就立刻去见团长了。等着他解释的东西还是很多，他感觉自己的嘴皮子都被磨掉了一层。这么想着，他不禁伸出舌头润了润嘴唇，正巧遇上莫尔顿过来给贝特林组员布置训练任务。  
　　“很渴？”  
　　莫尔顿在他面前停下脚步，没头没脑地问了一句。  
　　“嗯？还好。”  
　　托尔维斯笑了笑，正想多寒暄几句别的，莫尔顿把一瓶水交到了他手上。  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　他也没客气，接了过来拿在手里。米莱希安点了点头，就从他身边错开走了，托尔维斯再给他说了句再见也没回过头来多做表示。  
　　托尔维斯笑着摇头，感叹米莱希安还是这么面无表情又处处关心他人，紧接着也离开了安博伦门。他得争取快点完事。

 

　　托尔维斯觉得他膝盖中了一箭。  
　　他抬起头去确认战斗，莫尔顿正把弓收回背后。卡兹文躺在很远的地方，满头是血。亚特在不远处，武器都被扔在了一旁，脸上又是血污又是被泪水冲出来的几道痕迹，又好笑又可怜。  
　　他们比上次在安博伦门和先知战斗的时候还惨。  
　　莫尔顿换上了他常用的两把剑，踩着满地的污血朝托尔维斯走了过来。他身上也同样有很多伤口，比托尔维斯的更严重，往外冒着一股一股的液体。但是米莱希安脸上依旧没什么表情，金黄色的眼睛里也毫无波澜，如同凝固的金块，又像远古时沉在地底的琥珀。他表现得就像刚刚写完一张乐谱，正要将它递给托尔维斯一样。  
　　托尔维斯苦笑起来：“莫尔顿……”  
　　他这声虚弱又嘶哑的呼唤让莫尔顿的脚步缓了一缓，但最后米莱希安仍然是走到了他的面前。  
　　亚凡骑士团建立的目的就是为了让世界免于意外，消除一切外界而来的干扰，直到迎来圆满的那一刻来临。  
　　现在最危险也最亲密的干扰就站在他的面前，米莱希安——来自星星的人。  
　　获得了多种力量又将之融合为己所用，莫尔顿的危险指数已经超过了他们已知的任何敌人。  
　　倒不是说当时使徒刚出现的时候没有获得过这种评价，更别说莫尔顿也是第二次被这样形容。  
　　但是托尔维斯却突然感到绝望。  
　　他和使徒战斗的时候未曾如此想过，被卡兹文手中拿出的证据指证的时候也没有这个感受，甚至连上一次在沙漠里孤身遇险也不认为毫无希望。  
　　如今，他曾赞美米莱希安的每一句现在都变成了力量悬殊之下的嘲讽，那些乐谱和长笛，食物和水，也都发出了刺耳的尖叫。他对团长和其他人做下的每个保证都在拍打他的脸，交上去的每一张报告也全数沦为笑柄。  
　　他告诉团长莫尔顿不会再有问题，还对卡兹文说过要战胜莫尔顿机会渺茫，几乎毫无胜算。  
　　托尔维斯记忆非常好，所以他现在脑海里全是这些东西。  
　　还有莫尔顿碎裂开的平静眼神，底下有蜂蜜和琥珀在流动；他垂下眼睛，盯着乐谱吹响长笛，睫毛投出一片阴影来；他转过头来，神色如常，然后说已经没事了。  
　　托尔维斯膝盖很痛。  
　　事实上不止膝盖很痛，他的肋骨、手臂、小腹、大腿小腿，全都被火焰灼烧过一样疼痛。他觉得自己被撕成了好几块，只能缩在地上苟延残喘。和上次在沙漠里一样。  
　　莫尔顿突然说：“你一直只是在监视我。”  
　　他觉得很荒唐，更觉得非常疲惫，就没有给出回答。　　


	3. 素敌だね

　　托尔维斯的记忆力十分好。  
　　他记得的东西很多，需要让他记住的东西也很多。通常情况下，这是件好事，方便行动也方便平时为人处世。但在某些时候又会困扰他。  
　　他想要遗忘和遮盖的记忆也同样一直在脑海里保持着鲜明的色彩。  
　　莫尔顿说：“我进去看到了你的记忆。”  
　　然后又说，“对不起。”  
　　  
　　  
　　托尔维斯在水城的喷泉广场买了一把长笛。  
　　是非常朴素的木色，正巧托尔维斯也希望它是这种原生简单的颜色，他握在手上的时候还满意地拿着敲了敲掌心。  
　　他得找莫尔顿学习音乐。——说来只是突发奇想，但个中原因并不简单。  
　　托尔维斯本来是想学习厨艺的，但经过几天的尝试后，连莫尔顿都忍不住制止了他。米莱希安对着那些黑黢黢焦成一团的东西无言许久，转过身来对托尔维斯说：“别的都好，放弃这个吧。”  
　　他的表情和说“已经解决了”时无异。  
　　托尔维斯不生气也不尴尬，只是露出了遗憾的表情：“要放弃就太可惜了……我还说至少学会做面呢。”转而兴致勃勃地换了个话题，“什么都好？那音乐如何，我也一直很想试试这个。”  
　　莫尔顿点头答应，他们便约好自此空闲的晚上吃过晚饭后拿出一段时间教托尔维斯学乐器，音乐知识和谱曲也由米莱希安一并包下。  
　　晚上他们碰头时，莫尔顿拿出了一把长笛递到托尔维斯面前。这也是之前选定要学的乐器。米莱希安交过来的这把是纯白色的，和托尔维斯自己买的那把木色的不同，非常亮眼美观，很符合所谓的米莱希安流行审美。  
　　“嗯……？给我的吗？”托尔维斯眨了眨眼睛，一副受宠若惊的表情，“不用这样，我自己也买了一把。”  
　　米莱希安依旧不冷不热的：“总会坏的。”  
　　“说得也是，那么感谢了。”  
　　并没有直接反驳“还可以修理”，托尔维斯收下了对方的好意，还细细打量了一番。和他买的长笛相比似乎的确要好上一些，拿在手上沉甸甸的，笛身匀称，质地密实。  
　　他收回目光，正想习惯性地对莫尔顿露出笑容，却发现对方正把视线钉在别处。那是一种不自然的神态，并非神游或观察别的风景，而是强迫自己不把目光放在什么上的状况，甚至，他的睫毛也在因为这份僵硬而细微地颤动着。  
　　托尔维斯正想开口询问，却突然反应了过来，对方多半是在为了之前在他记忆里看到的东西尴尬且不知所措。毕竟在看过托尔维斯的记忆之前，米莱希安从来没有过这种表现。  
　　这个认知让托尔维斯只能扯了扯嘴角，装作没察觉异常一样，把眼神放回了笛子上：“那么我们开始吗？就辛苦你了。”  
　　莫尔顿点点头，然后抽出一本《音乐概论》交到托尔维斯手上。  
　　“先看这个，有什么不明白的可以问我，”米莱希安罕见地连语调都干涩起来，大概他自己也没试过教导别人，之前教托尔维斯厨艺的时候则只需要把菜谱拿出来，然后做几次示范罢了，“还有作曲的书……改天再给你，那个不急。”  
　　“好。”  
　　托尔维斯也不跟他客气太多，直接开始读书。  
　　这个晚上过得非常平静，没有什么额外的状况打扰他们的课程。只是在纠正托尔维斯吹笛姿势的时候，两个人之间的不和谐被撕开来彻底暴露了。  
　　本来只是很普通的老师纠正学生的错误，但当莫尔顿用手去拨动托尔维斯的手指、轻轻捏着他的手腕和小臂旋转到正确位置时，两人的视线接触了一瞬间。  
　　最先不正常的是莫尔顿，在调整托尔维斯动作的时候，他仿佛永远不会有波澜的神色突然僵硬了，冰冷又平静的目光碎裂开来，露出底下动摇的底子。就像一块琥珀被掰开来，里面的树脂还未凝固，缓慢的流动着。动作也停下，还没拿捏住平衡分寸，指尖更用力地在托尔维斯手背上擦了过去。  
　　托尔维斯也是眼皮一跳，手背一烫，抬眼去看莫尔顿，正好和莫尔顿的视线撞上。米莱希安立刻转了转眼珠把目光移开了，眨了好几下眼睛，好像刚才彼此的对视有实体的火花似的，熏出烟了，刺得眼睛直疼。如果不是托尔维斯的心在这片刻之间提到嗓子眼又沉到胃里，他还真想打趣一下这罕见的风景。  
　　但是托尔维斯没说话，莫尔顿更不可能说话。  
　　两个人之间原本彼此都很适应的沉默陡然变得畸形怪异。像是无形之中有人拿着锤子砸出噔噔噔的节奏，人耳听不到，却不妨碍心脏跳动赶上了这阵节奏，在胸腔里跳得又快又激烈。  
　　托尔维斯很快将吹孔移到嘴唇下方，吹出几个音节，连成一个简单的小调。  
　　这阵笛声出来，原本紧绷的气氛霎时被冲了个干净。托尔维斯自然本来就打算靠着它度过这会儿，装作什么也没发生的样子，莫尔顿得了这个台阶，更是连滚带爬地下来了，拉开了两人间的距离。  
　　之后两人也相安无事地过了好一阵子，托尔维斯每天白天依旧是到处跑收集信息，隔三差五回去给团长做汇报，也时不时和莫尔顿一起行动。晚上的课程虽然并不是每天都有，却也没停下。  
　　托尔维斯甚至觉得这样的生活算得上惬意，至少有可以放松的空间。  
　　虽然这个隔三差五的汇报总是让他非常疲惫，那些人总是找借口让他和米莱希安保持距离，反对和外部有过多交流的政策，托尔维斯总是要花十倍口舌去说服他们暂时同意合作。  
　　但每次见面，还是会提到这些陈旧的问题。  
　　“我再三保证过了……他不会再有问题。”  
　　托尔维斯语气几乎带上了一丝疲惫又无奈的恳求意味，连笑容也维持不下去了。但是对方显然甚至乐于见到如此，好像只要他感到累了烦了，就会放弃一样。  
　　“不是已经时刻监视着他了吗？甚至是由我亲自来做的。”  
　　他一遍遍重复，耐心地解释，甚至把自己差点被异质神圣之力同化影响的事情也口头再清楚地说了一遍，才得到放行。最后依然让他继续监控莫尔顿的一举一动。  
　　托尔维斯只能应下，走出屋子的时候重重地吐出一口气。  
　　“怎么回事？”站在门外的卡兹文突然出声，惹得托尔维斯诧异地看了他一眼。  
　　“嗯？例行询问而已。”  
　　“我是指你刚才说的那件事，”卡兹文对托尔维斯避重就轻的态度非常不满，脸色一沉皱起了眉，“是真的？”  
　　托尔维斯只能苦笑点头：“我总不可能编造谎话？”  
　　卡兹文哼了一声，又问：“你是怎么被异质神圣之力污染的？”  
　　这一问出口，托尔维斯的笑容也挂不住了，就算他想装得再自在，此刻面对卡兹文的询问也溃不成军。  
　　他犹豫了许久，才压低了声音开口：“你应该记得之前我们和莫尔顿失联的事情，”见卡兹文点了点头，他继续说了下去，“当时我们都被派出去寻找他的线索，而我最后是在菲利亚的绿洲旁边找到了他。……当时他体内的各种力量失控，甚至也不知道为什么还有异质神圣之力存在。”  
　　“所以你转移到了自己身上？”卡兹文打断了托尔维斯的话，神色严厉地质问。  
　　托尔维斯笑了笑：“是。他暴走的力量太庞大了，我一个人根本无法解决。连撑到救援到达都不可能。”  
　　“你就不怕你也变成使徒？”  
　　“……至少我可以尽力撑到去悔恨洞穴。实在不行，还可以由恢复正常的莫尔顿解决掉。”面对卡兹文提高了音量的质问，托尔维斯倒是不如之前那么无措，甚至显出一分轻松自在来。  
　　“你可是阿尔卑德组的组长。”卡兹文皱紧了眉头。  
　　“……我知道你的意思。我清楚自己在干什么，显然，我只是选择了更好解决的敌人罢了，”托尔维斯顿了顿，又继续说下去，“因为我认为，你们可以在莫尔顿的帮助下杀死使徒化的我，而我们想要完全战胜莫尔顿——机会渺茫。所以，比起我因此出事，也比莫尔顿直接成为敌人要好。”  
　　见卡兹文还想说些什么，托尔维斯立刻又一本正经地抢先道：“已经解决的问题就先放下吧，卡兹文。就先别声讨我了。现在我们的当务之急是让他们继续相信莫尔顿，以及查明莫尔顿体内的异质神圣之力是怎么来的。你先进去吧，别让他们失去耐心。再见。”  
　　卡兹文被托尔维斯的思维带着跑出去一阵，等回过神的时候，阿尔卑德组组长已经脚底抹油，走路带风，溜得看不见人影了。卡兹文只能烦躁地咂了咂嘴，做自己的汇报去了。  
　　立春第二日，天气晴朗。  
　　虽然已经是晚上，但是这不妨碍欣赏万里无云的天空。反而是两轮月亮挂在天上的景象更好，月辉似水，直接看着也不用嫌刺眼。  
　　托尔维斯正蹲在湖边掬起一捧水扑在了脸上，然后抬头看着天空，任由水滴划过曲线落进领子里，一脸神往：“天气真不错啊……很适合练乐器。”  
　　莫尔顿坐在不远处篝火旁边，拿着他自己的鲁特琴，想了想，点点头，嗯了一声。  
　　托尔维斯保持着脚踏实地仰望星空的姿势好一会儿，等脸上和手上的水干得差不多了，风一吹还有点凉，站起来缩回了篝火旁边，靠着莫尔顿。  
　　米莱希安看了他一眼，托尔维斯回过去个笑脸：“最近的情况紧急了起来，稍微休息一下吧。”  
　　莫尔顿也没说什么，只是点头，继续抱着琴，然后埋下头去有一下没一下地拨动琴弦，蹦出断断续续的乐声来。  
　　托尔维斯静静地欣赏了一会儿，最终打破了沉默：“莫尔顿，这几天出现了新的敌人。并不能确定是不是新的先知，不过的确是在针对我们亚凡骑士团的活动。”  
　　“你有遇到吗？是善用双枪和魔法、白头发的男性。”  
　　见对方摇了摇头，托尔维斯只能叹气：“果然……总之你注意安全。”  
　　“嗯，”莫尔顿应了一声，又从包里掏出一把长笛递给托尔维斯，这次是纯黑的，和他自己的那把一模一样，“这把更好。”  
　　托尔维斯笑起来，道了声谢接过笛子，用指肚摩挲了细长的笛身好一会儿。  
　　莫尔顿把今天要练的曲谱也递了过来。至今为止托尔维斯还没开始学作曲，毕竟也不着急，所以所有谱子就由米莱希安选择和编写。  
　　将鲁特琴收好，米莱希安拿出他自己的长笛，开始给托尔维斯示范。笛声清亮柔转，而米莱希安的神色则是异常冷静平和。唯独双眼是火光跳跃之下的一坛蜜，粘稠的流动着，透出甜蜜馥郁的香气。  
　　托尔维斯凝视着这幅场景，他知道自己记忆非常好，所以也明白这一幕将长久的出现在脑海深处。察觉到这一念，托尔维斯突然挺直了脊背，眨了好几下眼睛。  
　　


	4. Supermassive Black Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章还没写（。）

　　* 《Supermassive Black Hole》  
　　骑士团已经有近半年与莫尔顿失联了。没有任何办法能找到他。于是托尔维斯被派出在收集各处先知行动的同时找到莫尔顿。最后是在菲利亚的绿洲旁找到了快要使徒化的米莱希安。力量悬殊，但莫尔顿却也没有杀死托尔维斯。在这同时，托尔维斯将对方身上的异质神圣之力转移到了自己身上，这样自己可以去悔恨洞穴通过冥想消除，实在不济还可以让莫尔顿杀死自己。在悔恨洞穴之中，托尔维斯被迫回忆起了他每个差点无法保护米莱希安的瞬间，更是备受当时在沙漠绿洲发生的一切的记忆的折磨，虽然看起来好像消除了异质神圣之力，但其实还有一小部分蛰伏在体内，伺机而动。


End file.
